worldoffanfictionsfandomcom-20200214-history
The War That Ends It All Series/A War's Starting Point
Prolouge - Out in the Open Daniel Jackson April 4th, 2019 Washington D.C., United States I woke up this morning, ready to go to work. It was a typical Monday morning so far, but everything and anything can change in an instance. I live in Washington D.C. with my wife, Elisa and my six year-old daughter, Sasha. I work as the Secretary of State and I would be leaving for North Korea soon with the President and the other members of the Cabinet. I put on my suit and fine shoes and walked downstairs. I saw my wife at the bottom of the stairs with my bags ready for the trip to North Korea. "Bye honey," Elisa said her farewell to me. "Goodbye Elisa. I will make sure that I am home by Wednesday," I promised her. "I don't care how long it takes for you to get back, just as long as you are safe," Elisa said and kissed me. Sasha ran over to me and hugged me. "Bye dad!" she said. "Bye sweety, now be good to mommy. Okay?" I told her. "Okay dad," Sasha promised and walked over to mom and held on to her hand. I walked out the door and into today's Washington. I walked over to my 2018 Shelby Mustang and got inside it. I turned the key and drove off to the airport. After about fifteen minutes, I arrived at the runway to the airport and got out of my car. I saw the president next to the stairs going into Air Force One. "Mr. President!" I called to him as I ran over. He turned to look at me. "Ah, Daniel. You're the last one to arrive, but that means that we can go now," the President told me. "Alright, let's go," I said and we boarded Air Force One. I walked down the aisle, opened the door to the conference room and sat down at the third chair from the President's. All of the other members of the Cabinet came in and sat down at the other chairs. The President sat down at the head chair and rested his hands on the table. "Let me explain what we are doing. We are going to declare peace with North Korea and -" The President was cut off by an explosion outside of the door. We hadn't even taken off and already, something had gone wrong. A Secret Service member ran into the room with his weapon drawn. "Mr. President! North Korean spies are on the plane! You need to get out of here!" the agent told us before he collapsed on the ground, dead. I grabbed the dead agent's SIG P-226 and began walking toward the back exit with the rest of the group. As we kept moving, we encountered one of the spies. "미국인다이!" the spy yelled, before I put three rounds into his chest, killing him instantly. We made it to the back of the plane and I stepped aside to let the president get out first. "Go Mr. President!" I told him. "Daniel, you go. If they are going to kill me, then so be it, but you will lead this country after this," the President told me. "What about the Vice President?" I asked him. "I am staying here too. Good luck Daniel," the Vice President said to me. "이쪽으로! 나는 그들을보고!" I heard another spy yell from somewhere in the plane. "Go now!" the President yelled and pushed me out the door. I tumbled down the steel steps and stood back up, running toward the airport. I was no more than 500 yards away from the plane when a giant explosion occurred in the center of the plane, followed by two more in the back and front. The explosions knocked me to the ground and I covered the back of my head with my hands. A SS member ran over to me and helped me up. "Secretary, are you alright?" he asked me. "I'm fine, but I am afraid to say that the others didn't make it," I told him, "Get me to the White House. I am giving the command to go to war with North Korea." "Yes, Mr. President," the SS member said, already acknowledging my new title. I looked back at the destroyed wreck of Air Force One and then turned and walked off to the Presidential Limo. Chapter One - Blindsighted Corporal Wilson Vanderson April 11th, 2019 San Francisco, California Command recieved the order to attack North Korea, but it appears that they were one-step ahead of us. The North Koreans attack our shores at 3:30 AM, yesterday morning. It was a sight to tell others, but that meant that the whole invasion plan had gone to hell. My squad and I are hold up in a warehouse on the outskirts of the city... trying to regain radio contact with Command. Category:DeadRaiser Category:DeadRaiser's Stories Category:Stories